


Relief

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: After a long, exhausting mission, Timothy Lawrence, the famous Vault Hunter, retreats to his hideout and relaxes. Not without the help of his trusty holograms.
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/aVaPTM/status/1243630960744312833) fanart by [@aVaPTM](https://twitter.com/aVaPTM) on Twitter.
> 
> And it's soft, okay? I **DO** write soft and fluffy. Sometimes.
> 
> Digi-Jacks science... I dunno. They are solid. Because magic.

This was by far the longest mission they ever went on. Days spent in Claptrap's consciousness were nothing compared to _three fucking weeks_ spent by running all across Elpis by foot, fetching this and that, killing creatures they wouldn’t have to kill if Wilhelm wasn’t an obnoxious loud giant, and people that wouldn’t get into their way if Nisha kept her mouth shut, and don’t even get him started on Handsome Jack and his constant chatter and boasting over the radio, and the desire to kill that fucker just to make him shut up.

Timothy Lawrence was drained when he finally retreated into his small room, hidden away from everything. Home. It took him some time to create a good enough interloop on the security cameras in and in front of his bedroom and find a way through maintenance shafts and vents to take him into the small abandoned room he now called home.

The room didn’t have windows to show him the endless, suffocating view of space. It didn’t even have door. It was probably created early into the construction, and then the station’s plans changed, and it was left forgotten as an error in the schemes. He found it by accident when exploring the vents (long story) and decided to claim it for himself. The presidential suite Jack rewarded him with never felt safe, never felt _home_ , but this did.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Tim began to undress. He took a shower in his suite, and now he was ready to go to bed. While taking off his jacket, however, his hand brushed something. A souvenir from the mission. He didn’t always get something, but his room was almost full of sentimental crap anyway. This time, he brought a motivational poster. A special one, with a kitten. He tore it down from a pole in Serenity’s Waste, from the exact same spot he put it up in months ago during one of his first missions.

A grim mood fell upon the Vault Hunter. It was the first time he ever killed a human. And he hasn’t stopped ever since.

Down to his jeans and sweater, Timothy decided that this is not a night he wants to spend alone. He activated his Digis smoothly, without even looking at his wristwatch while doing so. Immediately, they appeared by his sides, weapons ready and eyes searching for danger. When they found none, and recognised the room they found themselves in, their weapons disappeared, as well as most of their clothes.

“Hey, TimTam,” they greeted in union. “Long time no see. It’s been almost three hours!”

Three hours since their last fight, a short shootout with scavs. Since he last shot someone in the head, making it burst into pieces. He hated this, hated this so much.

“How many did we kill?” he asks, knowing that their programming keeps count.

“That’s a stupid question,” one of the Digis answers, the one he calls _Lefty_ , for lack of a better idea back at the time. _Righty_ remains silent, watching him take the sweater off and mimicking him by letting his own sweater flicker out of existence.

Timothy scoffs at the hologram's disobedience. They got way too cocky in the past months. He decides to insist, bitterly asking again. “How many lives did I end during this mission? Answer me!”

“C’mon, you can do better, Timmy,” Lefty returns his scoff. Righty walks closer to him, softly telling him to not think like that while helping him with his belt and pants.

“How can I not—?” His question goes unfinished, cut off by a rapid intake of breath as a warm – _so warm_ – hand wraps around his penis.

“We’ll make you forget,” Righty answers, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and giving him one long stroke. They’d done this so many times by now that the Digis learned all of his likes, and what dirty tricks to use against him. He doesn’t want to go down easily this time, though.

Pushing against Righty's chest, he shakes his head and steps back. His body collides with Lefty – _so strong, so solid_ – and the Digi doesn’t hesitate to use his surprise against him, taking his wrists and pulling them gently until they are both behind his back, out of the way. He shakes his head again, but his body goes slack and relaxed under the familiar feeling of two warm entities pressing against him.

“Relax, Timmy,” Righty murmurs, taking hold of his hips and rubbing gentle calming circles into his hipbones. “It’s alright to take a break.”

That’s probably all he needs to hear, as he feels himself relaxing completely, leaning into Lefty behind him, who in turn starts showering his shoulders in love bites. He keeps one hand on both his wrists and puts the other one on his neck, not pressing, just being there, telling him to let go. Timothy’s eyes fall shut, a single tear burning in each. This is what he needs. Not two perfect killing machines, just two... whatever; friends with benefits?

“You’re thinking way too much,” Lefty reprimands, biting down a little bit harder. The stimulation goes straight to his dick, and Tim’s hips buck forward, his erection brushing against Righty’s. A hand wraps around his stiffening member again, and Tim sighs. Righty lets him thrust into his hand, setting his own rhythm.

“That’s it. Good boy,” Lefty murmurs, nibbling on his earlobe now, and then kissing the soft spot behind his ear. “Do you want me to make you feel good?”

Tim nods way too eagerly, but the Digis don’t make fun of him. Righty leads him to his makeshift bed, a few groundsheets and blankets. They lie both on their sides, facing each other. Timmy hides his face in the crook of Righty's neck, muffling little moans as he continues to thrust into his fist. The Digi wraps his other arm around him and pulls him close.

The bed doesn’t dip or shift when Lefty lies down behind him, but his warm presence is palpable nevertheless as he strokes his hips and back. When his hands disappear again, Tim hears the sound of a lube bottle being opened, and he gets a little excited, stopping his movements so the Digi can prep him.

“That’s a good boy,” Lefty praises him, kissing the back of his neck and anywhere he can reach.

Tim’s breath gets stuck in his throat as one finger carefully presses into him. Lefty is careful, slowly moving his finger in and out until the doppelganger gets used to it and he can add another. All the while, Tim is showered in kisses, gentle strokes and sweet words.

Timothy is shivering slightly by the time three fingers are smoothly moving in and out of his ass. He pants and whimpers when the fingers are removed, leaving him empty and stretched. The feeling goes away soon enough, replaced by more stretch, as Lefty presses his stiff member into him.

“Fuck!”

“Language, pumpkin,” Righty chuckles.

Whimpering, Timothy manages to turn around and look at the Digi long enough to choke out a pleading. “Just fuck me. Please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Lefty quips and sets a slow pace, not slow enough to be teasing but not harsh. He hits Tim’s sweet spot on every thrust, doing exactly what he likes.

The doppelganger moans and pants, hips moving forward to thrust into the warm fist, slicked up by his precome, and back to get the dick deeper into his ass, until Righty takes a firm hold of his hip and stops him, forcing him to take only what they give. He also starts stroking him faster and running a thumb over his sensitive tip every once in a while.

“I–I'm close,” he chokes out when he feels his orgasm building. In turn, Lefty speeds up his pace, tirelessly assaulting his prostate, and Righty lets go of his hip to pull Tim into a passionate kiss.

With a muffled groan, Tim spills into the Digi's hand. Soon, his eyes fall closed, and he is ready to sleep, absolutely relaxed and exhausted. Lefty pulls out of his ass and throws blankets over the human, tucking him in.

“Feeling better?” Righty asks, stealing one more kiss.

Tim sighs. “Yeah. Thanks, guys.”

“Anytime, TimTams!” the Digis laugh in union, and then they slowly flicker out of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). ^.^


End file.
